comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku (DBE)
Son Goku, dubbed by fans as Goku: Evolution, is an alternate version of Son Goku from the movie re-make of Dragon Ball called Dragon Ball Evolution. He was portrayed by Justin Chadwin. Differences Unlike in the original manga, Goku: Evolution is the reincarnation of Oozaru, the loyal servant of Lord Piccolo, who was sent to Earth and live among the Humans until he turn 18 to become Oozaru once more. In the Dragon Ball Evolution game on PSP, Goku was then identified as a Saiyan. Powers In a sense, Goku: Evolution lacks any motivation to train and had the trend of a black sheep who can't fit in and resentment of one's abilities. In term of strength, Goku is strong enough to single-handly lift up the front end of a car as shown in the deleted scene, and was durable enough to withstand Mia's punch. Goku's reaction and speed is enough to easily evade all the bullies' attacks and fend off Bulma. However, Goku was placed to near death after getting shot by Mia's Hyper Gun. After being revived, Goku must have gain Zenkai Boost as, after reverting from Oozaru state, he was able to trade blows with Lord Piccolo and withstand being blown through the walls. In terms of Ki Control, Goku is capable of using few basic techniques such as Kiai ''Cannon, Ki Sense and can use ''Shadow Crane Strike. He can even briefly levitate. However, he really sucks at channel Ki as he was unable to perform the Kame Hame Ha correctly without motivations (such as Chichi's attention). After reverting to normal, Goku can now discharge Ki Blast. In middle of fight, Goku was able to invoke the power of Oozaru in his base form to invoke a Ki Aura then channel them into a Kame Hame Ha. As shown through the visions and Goku's statement, Oozaru has the power to destroy the entire population of Earth and can demolish the entire city. When compare with the other Gokus, Goku: Evolution is the weakest version. Techniques Goku: Evolution doesn't have much variation of techniques and was limited in few techniques. *''Kiai'': 'Produce a focused blast of gale by thrusting his hand forward. Meant to take down foes without injuring them. Used during ''Shadow Crane Strike. *'''Ki Blast *'Air Dance' *'Shadow Crane Strike: '''A Level 1 Wind technique learned from Son Gohan. Goku will briefly levitate backward and fire a ''Kiai cannon at the opponent. He used it against Muten Roshi but he evade it and accidentally shove Bulma against the panels, though she's not injured badly. *'Kame Hame Ha: '''A Level 3 Wind technique taught by Muten Roshi. In his case, Goku first unleash a large Ki Aura then cross his arms, rotate them and channel all the aura into his palms, forged into a sphere of air-like energy, while chanting "Kame....Hame...HA!". **'Leaping Kame Hame Ha:' A variation of Kame Hame Ha, which Goku jump toward the opponent while firing the Kame Hame Ha at them. Goku used this against Lord Piccolo to pierce through his Masenko and collided the blast against him. A reference to ''Penetrate! Transformation *'Oozaru:' Goku was capable of transforming into his true form under the Solar Eclipse, rather then the Full Moon and requirement of a Saiyan Tail. While he's only 9 feet tall, Goku has enough power to destroy the world. *'''Power of Oozaru: '''A state Goku undergo during his battle against Lord Piccolo. By having faith in who he is, Goku had accepted his origin and identity and let out a mighty roar, which his eyes briefly glow red before reverting to blue. As a result, Goku is now capable of firing the Kame Hame Ha.